Angels have feelings too
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: We know nothing about Lisbon's dad. So, what if he sexually abused Lisbon? This story contains adult rated themes, so: Don't like, don't read! Rated M, Jisbon.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from my writer's block (I know, it wasn't that long, but the days in school are VERY long, and that makes me tired and unable to write more stories. Sorry!), and I came up with this story! At first I wanted this one to be a one-shot, but now, I've already written three chapters, so yeah...  
><strong>**Anyway, this story is my first M-rated story that contains, well, adult themes :D. So don't be too hard on me, I mean, I'm only 16, so you can't blame me, right?**

**So this story is M. M! If you don't like that, don't read it! :D**

**Read and review this story, please!**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Jane, shut up!" Lisbon exclaimed, as she jumped out of the car. Jane was rambling on about things again, and it annoyed her. They were on a crime scene now, for god's sake, he had to show a little respect.<p>

"Sorry, Lisbon," he said, and let her walk into the house first. Lisbon rolled her eyes. Like being generous was going to help him.

"Hey Boss," Van Pelt, who was waiting in the hall, said. Lisbon looked at her, and nodded. Van Pelt walked towards the room where the victim was, apparently, and opened the door. When Lisbon and Jane entered the room, they were caught with an awful sight: A young girl, around the age of fourteen, was laying on a bed, her hands cuffed to the headboard. There were sheets covering her, but Lisbon guessed she was naked.

For Lisbon, it felt as a punch in her stomach. Jane noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and Lisbon shook her head.

"Excuse me," she said, and ran outside. Jane looked at Van Pelt, but she raised her shoulders as well.

Lisbon ran into the bathroom, locking it behind her, and fell to the floor. She buried her head into her hands, and felt she was crying.

What was she doing? This was ridiculous. But the sight of the young girl felt all too familiar for her, and it was too much.

_Her dad raised his arms. Teresa braced herself, expecting his fist to hit her jaw, slamming her unconscious. _

_But it never came. _

_Instead, he grabbed her arms, and pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. Teresa's eyes widened._

"_Dad," she said, but he didn't listen. Instead, he bowed down, placing small kisses on her cheek._

"_You know, Tessie, you're really beautiful," he whispered in her ear, which made her shudder. She wanted to push him away from her, but she knew that if she did that, he would become angry. _

_These kind of things always happens when he was drunk; always. But this beats everything. It usually stayed at hitting her or her brothers, seconds later regretting it and saying he's sorry and asking for their forgiveness. They knew they could only obey, and give him what he wanted._

_She just hoped it wouldn't aggravate if she just kept quiet._

_But her father didn't stop. He suddenly placed one of his hands on her breast, and Teresa gasped._

"_You know, you look a lot like your mother, Tessie."_

_He placed his other hand between her legs, and she suddenly felt tears escaping her eyes._

"_Daddy, please," she whimpered._

"_Tessie, I need this, okay?" her dad muttered, and Teresa cried. He caught her lips with his, and Teresa wanted to escape, wanted to push him away from her, but she couldn't. He was too strong for her. _

_The hand that was fiercely placed on her breast now went down as well, underneath her shirt. Teresa slapped his arm, and he finally pulled away._

_He was suddenly angry, and it scared her._

_He lifted his arm, and hit her face._

"_Why don't you listen to me?" he exclaimed, and Teresa lifted her hands in defense.  
>"Leave me alone!" she replied, and walked past him. But he grabbed her arm, turned her around and pushed her on the bed. Her chin hit her chest in the fall, and she saw stars for a moment.<em>

"_Why don't you listen to me!" he exclaimed again, but when Teresa just started crying, he sighed. He sat down on her legs, painfully pressing Teresa into the bed, and she once again tried to shove him away from her._

_He reached out, and covered her breasts. He grabbed her arms, and laid down on top of her, placing her arms above her head._

_He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and Teresa felt her stomach turn. Were dads supposed to do this?_

_He kissed her lips, her throat, his hands all the while supporting every little move he made. Her breath caught in her throat when he planted a small kiss on her abdomen._

"_Dad, I don't want this."_

"_You should know what _I_ didn't want," he said, placing his hands on both sides of her panties, and slipping them down her legs. Teresa just laid there, frozen, and had no idea what to do._

_It was not until she realized what her father was about to when she found out that she had to escape: She was going to lose her virginity to her _dad_. Dads weren't supposed to do such things, dads were supposed to support their children when they needed it. Not the other way around._

_She was fourteen, for god's sake!_

_She suddenly kicked around with her feet, swinging her arms around frantically, trying to escape._

_She looked up, and saw her dad, grabbing his member out of his pants, and she felt tears running down her cheeks._

_When he entered her, she saw stars. _

_An excruciating pain coursed through her body, ripping her lower body apart, and she cried._

_What if she screamed? Maybe her brothers would hear her? But then she realized that they weren't at home, they were at school. _

_A million thoughts ran through her head, as her dad thrust in to her, every one more painful than the previous one. She had to get away from here, had to get him out of her body. Her body wasn't even supposed to do this, wasn't supposed to suffer from this._

_He stroked her breasts, and Teresa was able to push his hands off of her. She closed her eyes, and she felt her dad coming inside of her. Teresa saw stars again, tears still streaming down her face._

_Her dad pulled out of her, and laid down beside her, and, even though she struggled with all her might, managed to pull her in his arms. He placed small kisses on her forehead, tears now streaming down his face as well._

"_I'm sorry, Tessie, I just miss your mother so much...," he whispered, in her ear, and Teresa felt like throwing up._

"_I love you."_

_Teresa pushed herself out of his arms, and then ran into the bathroom, trying to wash away the awful feeling she now had. She felt dirty. And sad._

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, knocking on the door, which pulled Lisbon out of her thoughts. She felt her cheeks, and found that they were drenched. She couldn't say anything, didn't _want_ to say anything. She just wanted Jane to leave her alone.

"How old were you?" Jane asked, and Lisbon's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from the way you reacted when you saw the girl I can see that you've experienced it as well. Knowing you for almost eight years now, I know nearly everything about you from the moment you left the police academy, so that means it was when you were a girl. When?" he asked, and Lisbon stood up. How could he be that right? She opened the door, and let Jane enter the bathroom. She closed the door behind him, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

He knelt down in front of her.

"I was fourteen."

"It was your dad, right?" Jane asked, and Lisbon looked at her lap. She nodded. Jane placed one of his hands on her knee.

"Tell me," he said, and she looked into his eyes. His bright, blue eyes, to which she could never say no.

She knew she couldn't keep shutting down when it became too personal. She knew she had to tell him one day, had to open up.

So she told him. Told him about how at first her dad 'just' hit her and her brothers. How her father finally missed her mother too much, and used Lisbon as some kind of replacement. Of course, he was drunk, but then again, he always was.

At the end of the story, she found she was looking at her lap again, but she looked up to see Jane's reaction. Disgust was clearly visible on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and Lisbon swallowed.

"Because it's unprofessional and unethi-"

"No, really Lisbon, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Because it still hurts," she said, and Jane nodded. He hugged her.

Lisbon knew that Jane would help her. Though she didn't always want it, she was certain she would get to deal with this. But for now, the hug with Jane was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this story! You guys make my work so much worth it :D.**

**This chapter is less M-rated than the first one, but still... the whole story in general is M-rated, so :D.**

**Thanks to Essebes for beta-ing. Love you, Sweetie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>The case had been really difficult for Lisbon. Knowing that she could've been the girl on the bed if her dad hadn't died, was really hard.<p>

Of course, she felt sorry for her dad dying, but she was also relieved. 'It' didn't stay at only one time. Every time he looked at her, with those dark brown eyes , almost piercing through her, had made her shudder. She thought of how he... had entered her, and it had made her feel sad and dirty every time.

But she knew that it wasn't her fault. It was all his. No, it was actually the fault of the drunk driver that had killed her mother. Funny, how drunk people suddenly had started entering her life, removing all the happy things and only leaving her with misery.

After the closed-case-donuts, which seemed less tasty than usual, Jane had offered to bring her home. He probably knew how difficult the case had been for her. He was really worried about her.

Lisbon gave in. She was too damn tired to argue. She didn't even really realize how much energy this case had taken of her, until she had suddenly found herself in the bathroom of the CBI building, crying. She never cried, she never let herself cry.

The team didn't know why she was so emotional about all this. And she didn't plan on telling them. It was none of their business.

-YulianaHenderson-

"You sure you're good?" Jane asked, guiding Lisbon inside of her apartment. She nodded.

"Really?" he asked again, and she looked at him.

"No...," she said, and he smiled a faint smile.  
>"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked, and she nodded. He opened his arms, and she walked into his embrace. Her head was pressed quite comfortably against his chest, taking away memories she didn't want to think of right now.<p>

Jane placed his hands on the small of her back, and she leant into his touch. His right hand went to her hair, softly and tenderly stroking it. He pulled away, and looked her in the eyes.

Before they knew it, their lips were connected, shutting out everything outside of the apartment, only focusing on each other.

But when Jane slowly made her recede, her back hitting the brick wall, she pulled away. She looked into his eyes, and ran past him, to the bathroom.

Jane sighed.

He had no idea what he had done wrong.

But god, the kiss with Lisbon tasted like heaven. He hadn't realized it had been _that_ long ago since he kissed a woman out of passion, kissed a woman out of love.

But it had.

He looked at the bathroom door. Lisbon had locked it.

He decided that he needed to stay here, just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

The couch looked rather comfortable.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon laid in her bed.

But she couldn't get to sleep.

She kept thinking about Lisa, their victim. The poor girl. It brought up memories. She hated it when that happened.

_Teresa put away her History homework._

_Well, thank God _that_ was done._

_Her little brother, Tommy, entered the room._

"_Tessie, I'm going to school now!" he exclaimed, and Teresa chuckled. Some moments, she hated to be the substitute mother of Thomas, James and Michael. Just giving everything to them, and having no time for herself killed her. But it were moments like these where she loved to be loved by them. Their dad didn't do anything good to them, hence why her brothers came to her when they had a problem._

_But then, reality hit her like a concrete brick._

_James and Michael were long gone, Tommy was leaving as well, and she had a free day from school. That meant that she would be alone with _him_. The entire day._

"_Shall I walk with you?" Teresa asked, and Tommy's eyes lit up._

"_Yes!" he exclaimed, and Teresa sighed out of relief._

_One hour less, six to go._

_Everything to save herself from him._

_When Teresa got home, she grabbed the phone and ran upstairs, to her room. She locked her door, and jumped on her bed. She started dialing Sarah's number. Sarah was her best friend since kindergarten. Maybe Sarah knew what she could do now._

"_Sarah."_

"_Sarah! It's me, Tess! __Look, I need your help, and-"_

"_Come to me," Sarah said, and hung up. Sarah knew better, whenever Teresa sounded like this, she was panicking._

_Teresa looked around. She didn't want to go through the living room, her dad was there. Maybe he was awaiting her, wanted to do 'it' again. She definitely didn't want that._

_But the window in her room was broken, it didn't open anymore. Before her mum's death, her dad would've fixed it. But now, all the money they had was spent on alcohol for her dad._

_So that meant that she _had_ to go through the living room._

_She took in a deep breath, and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by the scary face of her dad._

"_Go away!" Teresa yelled, and wanted to walk past him._

_But once again, he grabbed her arms, pinning her to him, not giving her a chance to escape._

_She swung around with her arms, but he hold her in place._

_His hands went under her shirt, trying to undo her bra on her back._

_She felt tears stinging in her eyes again, knowing she'd lost._

_He kissed her. His hands were now on her breasts, making small circles on them._

_But all of a sudden, he stopped. He looked at her, his eyebrows frowned, and stumbled downstairs again, almost falling off the steps._

_Teresa stood there, confused. What just happened?  
>She ran to her room, straightening her clothes. That was really weird.<em>

_Okay, so maybe her dad wouldn't do anything this time. She hoped she could sneak outside, without him noticing._

_She slowly opened the door to the living room, nerves breaking her into a million tiny pieces. She shot a look at her dad on the couch. Much to her surprise, his eyes were closed. 'No good time to investigate,' Teresa told herself. She ran outside, off to Sarah._

-YulianaHenderson-

Something pulled her out of her thoughts. It didn't take her long to see that it was Jane. He smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, still in the doorway, but she shook her head.

"Is there a way you can block out memories?" Lisbon asked, and Jane smiled.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. But you have to face them. You can't deal with them properly if you don't want to think about them anymore," he said, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Since when are you such a genius?" Lisbon asked, and Jane acted as if he was hurt. It made Lisbon chuckle.

He approached her, climbing on her bed. He laid down next to her. Lisbon looked at him, suspiciously.

He stroked her cheeks, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Lisbon looked him in his eyes, as he slowly came closer. He kissed her, moving closer to her. She placed her hands in his neck, pulling him closer. When he placed her on the pillow, tenderly placing his body on hers, he saw in her eyes that it wasn't what she wanted. He laid down beside her again, and Lisbon escaped from his embrace.

Jane sighed.  
>"Seriously, Lisbon, talk to me," he said, but she already ran out of the bedroom, presumably to the bathroom.<p>

He was worried about her. If she didn't tell him anything, he couldn't help her. Of course, he knew that her father had sexually abused her. She had told him. But what it did to her was something he could only guess. And also what had happened after that.

"Lisbon, you can't run to the bathroom every time it's getting too difficult," Jane exclaimed, leaning against the bathroom door. He could practically _hear_ Lisbon rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe I just want that, okay?"

"Just... tell me," Jane said, now calm.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"You can't tell me what I have to do."

"Lisbon, just-" Jane started, but Lisbon interrupted him by suddenly opening the door. He almost fell inside.

"You have _no_ idea what I've been through when I was younger. You weren't abused and raped, by your _dad_, right?"

"No, but-"

"Shut up!" Lisbon said, ready to swing the door shut, when Jane placed his foot between the door and the wall, and pushed it open.

"No, I'm serious, Lisbon! You need to talk to me, or to someone else, I don't care who, but you _have_ to talk!" Jane said, grabbing her wrists so he got her attention to the fullest. And he did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, which startled Jane. But he immediately placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I hated him so much," Lisbon whispered, and Jane sighed.

"I know," he replied, and Lisbon looked up at him.

"Why don't _you_ hate me?" she asked, and Jane frowned.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I run away every time you do exactly what my dad did to me?"

"But that doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does! Believe me, it does," Lisbon said, and Jane stroked her cheek.

"To you, it does, but for me, it doesn't. Lisbon, I'm going to help you through this, no matter what you say to me, or how much you're gonna protest against it. I will be here for you when you need it, I need you to know that, okay?" Jane said, and Lisbon nodded.

"I know," she said, and Jane smiled.

"But for now, let's get to sleep," he said, and lifted her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? The next (And presumably the last) chapter will be up in about 30 minutes :D. Maybe even earlier, depends on how my internet is coping with all this :D.**

**You can tell me what you think about this story in a review! (Wink wink :D)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: The last installment of this story! Enjoy!  
><strong>**Again, Essebes, thanks for beta-ing girl! :D**

**Last bit of this chapter is M-rated, but positive M-rated (Damn, I already revealed the end right now, right? :D).**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what's it you wanted to tell me?" Sarah asked, whilst running up the stairs, Teresa following her. They walked into Sarah's room.<em>

_Teresa has always been kind of jealous of Sarah. Sarah's parents were rich, Teresa's weren't. Not even when her mother was still alive._

_Sarah had a big bedroom, with a king-sized bed, pink walls, beautiful curtain of lace, accenting the big window in her room._

_Teresa had stayed over at Sarah's some times. In the morning, when she had to go home again, she always didn't want to. So she and Sarah would always sit on Sarah's bed, talking about stuff, until Sarah's mother ordered Teresa to go home._

_Sarah's mother was really sweet. She reminded Teresa of what she didn't have._

_They sat down on Sarah's bed, Sarah with her legs crossed in front of her, Teresa on her knees._

"_Well..."_

"_Tell me! Spill!" Sarah exclaimed, and Teresa silenced her._

"_Shh!"_

"_Just tell me," Sarah now whispered, and Teresa sighed.  
>"It's about my dad," she said.<em>

"_What about him?"_

"_He...," Teresa said, hesitance visible in her body, and Sarah's eyes widened. _

"_No! Did he... did he hit on you?" Sarah asked, in disgust. Teresa nodded, sadly._

"_Omigod!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging Teresa, almost causing her to choke. _

"_That's awful!" she said. She felt Teresa sobbing.  
>"Was it that bad?" Sarah asked, and Teresa shook her head.<em>

"_Yes, and it didn't stay at that...," Teresa whispered, and Sarah gasped._

"_No!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Seriously! Tess, you need to go to the police!" Sarah exclaimed. Teresa just quietly cried, Sarah's hands resting on her back, soothingly making circles on Teresa's back._

_Sarah's mum suddenly came in, worried about the sounds she heard from the bedroom._

_She was confused as she saw the two girls hugging each other, tears streaming down the cheeks of the youngest. She knocked on the wall, but the two didn't look at her. _

_After a while, Sarah saw her mother standing in the doorway, her eyebrows raised, and looked her in the eyes._

_She mouthed _Her dad, he raped her_, on which her mother's eyes widened as well. She closed the door behind her and pushed Sarah away from Teresa._

_Teresa looked at Sarah's mother._

"_Teresa, honey, listen to me. What happened?" the woman asked, and Teresa closed her eyes._

_She told the whole story, from beginning to ending, the eyes of Sarah and Sarah's mother all the while widening more._

"_You have to go to the police, dear," Sarah's mum said, and Teresa shook her head._

"_No," Teresa whispered, her voice breaking, and Sarah's mother took her in her arms.  
>"Oh, darling...," she whispered in Teresa's ear, and Sarah joined them.<em>

"Lisbon? Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed. Lisbon looked at him. Apparently, he had been trying to get her to listen to him for a long time.

"What were you doing?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing!"  
>"Lisbon, talk-"<p>

"Okay! I saw Sarah, my best friend at that moment, and her mother," Lisbon said, and Jane frowned.

"And?"

"Sarah and her mother insisted that I had to go to the police. This wasn't acceptable and my dad had to go jail. But if he went to jail, I would've lost him," Lisbon explained.  
>It was true. Though her dad did bad, awful things to her, she still loved him. Whenever he was drunk, she would help him, as long as he didn't touch her. She <em>did<em> hate it when she did that, cleaning up his mess as if she was some sort of a cleaner, a maid, but it was what was best for him. If she didn't do it, nobody did.

That's what you do for your dad, right?

"So, you still loved him, after everything he'd done?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded, continuing with the dishes.

Jane now practically lived with her. Temporarily, of course, because if she got through this mess, she would kick him out of her apartment, first thing.

But right now, she needed him. In the last couple of nights, she'd woken up, screaming, heavily panting _and_ sweating. He had been by her side when she did, calming her down, whispering soothing words.

The moments when he was actually there for other reasons than to make sure she was save, were rare. They only kissed twice in the past few days.

He had learned his lesson, she didn't want him to go further. Not yet, anyway.

"I don't get it."  
>"Well, didn't you love your father?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged.<p>

"You know the story. Yes, I loved him, but most of the time I hated him. He didn't act like a dad, not how I wanted it anyway."

"And mine did?"

"No, but-"

"Never mind," Lisbon said, drying the plates and cutlery, before putting them in the drawer where they belonged.  
>Jane walked around in her apartment. He hadn't had the chance to see everything in it yet.<p>

He looked at the pictures on the sideboard, the ones he'd already seen when he hypnotized Lisbon a few years ago.

The same pictures were standing on it, the ones from her brothers. But no pictures from her parents. Not even her mother.

"Do you have pictures of your mother?" Jane asked, and Lisbon froze. She looked at him, and the look on her face sent shivers down Jane's spine. She nodded. She approached him, then the buffet, and opened the top drawer. She collected the photo frames that were laying on top, and gave them to him.

He looked at them. A beautiful woman was on all the pictures. With the same chocolate brown, almost black hair as Lisbon and the same clear green eyes. She was just as beautiful as Lisbon.

There was a picture where she was with a man. Jane assumed it was Lisbon's father. They looked really happy, the woman looking at the man with love and passion. She was clearly in love with the man.

Jane looked at Lisbon.

"She was beautiful," he said, and Lisbon smiled a faint smile.

"How old were you again when she died?" he asked, and the last word seemed to be hurting Lisbon. Be she regained her posture, and swallowed.

"I was twelve."

"And how old were you when your dad died?"

"Fifteen," she said, sitting down on the couch, getting the magazine she'd wanted to read for ages. Not that she could read anything, Jane had this determined look on his face which meant that he was looking for answers.

"And you were fourteen when he...," Jane said, visibly uncomfortable by asking it, but she just nodded.

"How did he die?" he asked, and Lisbon looked up from the magazine.

"He hung himself. Me and James saw him hanging in the hall," she said, looking at the magazine again to try to stay calm, but she noticed she was getting emotional again.

"You're the oldest, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"When my dad died, I was fifteen, James was fourteen, Michael eleven and Tommy nine," she said, and Jane nodded.

He found it hard to ask these questions. But he had to. He had to find out what caused her to snap shut every time things got too personal.

But this explained everything. She and her oldest brother found their dad, hanging from the stairs in their house, possibly drunk. When you're fifteen, you're not supposed to see that kind of stuff.

Explains why she's a cop.

He saw Lisbon swallowing, trying to get the lump in her throat to disappear, but failing miserably.

He approached her, sitting down beside her, and placing his arms around her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"They were so young, and suddenly, their lives changed completely," Lisbon said, now quietly sobbing.

"I suddenly had to take care of them, being their mother _and_ father at the same time, but also their big sister. When we met Tommy a few months ago, I saw what he had become. A twisted man. It is all my fault," Lisbon whispered, but Jane shook his head. He moved Lisbon from his shoulder to his chest.  
>"It was not. You did a great job, Lisbon, you must know that. Raising your little brothers when you're fifteen and being able to teach them everything they should know about life, is amazing. And Tommy was not a twisted man. He just didn't know what to do with his life," Jane said, and Lisbon looked up at him.<p>

"You really think so?" she asked, and Jane nodded.

"When I was fifteen, I still had both my parents. I always thought that my childhood was cruel, but to be honest, mine was perfectly fine compared to yours," he said, and Lisbon chuckled.

"Yeah, like I had a choice."

"No, you didn't, but just think about it. If all those things didn't happen when you were younger, if your mum wasn't killed in the accident, would you be the same person you are now?"

"I don't think so."

"And would we have ever met if you didn't become a cop?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"To what are you heading?"

"I'm only trying to explain that if we didn't have the childhoods we had, we wouldn't be the persons we're now. And I couldn't have fallen in love with you," Jane said, the last few words serious, and Lisbon frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yes, Teresa, I'm in love with you, and yes, maybe, at first, I only wanted to help you so that I could get you. Because I didn't know what you thought about me. But now I know that you have the same feelings for me, you wouldn't open up about your past to just anybody," he said, and Lisbon stared at him.

"You _do_ have the same feelings as me, right?" he asked, and Lisbon chuckled.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, sitting up straight, moving her head towards Jane and connecting their lips. Jane at first seemed startled by this, but it didn't take long until he deepened the kiss, pulling her on his lap.

She strangled his hips with her legs, pressing into his abdomen.

She ran her hands through his curls, not leaving his mouth. His hands went from her buttocks to the small of her back, slipping underneath her t-shirt and going higher, to her breasts. She stopped for a moment, looking him in the eyes.  
>"Swear you won't hurt me?"<p>

"I would never want to," he whispered, and kissed her again. He caressed her breasts for a while. He then put his hands on her buttocks again, and lifted her. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, not letting go now he was standing up.

"Bedroom?" he asked, and she nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He walked upstairs, walking into said room, and gently placing her on the bed. She pulled him with her, his strong, hot body covering hers.

Suddenly, all the clothes they were wearing felt suffocating. Jane flipped Lisbon over, she now sitting on top of him, so she was able to take off her clothes.

Before they knew it, they were both stark naked, Jane laying on top of Lisbon again. He pushed himself on his elbows, to relieve the weight on Lisbon, not realizing she might actually like it. He couldn't be careful enough with her, if he wanted to keep her there instead of in the bathroom.

He kissed her, passionately, and stroked her cheek. Lisbon wrapped her legs around his hips, begging for him to be inside her, to feel him.

And he did, entering her to the hilt, and she gasped. He smiled.

Everything in front of Lisbon's eyes went black for a second, her body completely focusing on the amazing feeling of Patrick Jane inside her.

He stretched her to the limit, and god she loved it.  
>"Tell me when it hurts, okay?" Jane said, and Lisbon looked into his eyes. She changed the angle of her hips, to take more of him, and that was all Jane needed.<p>

He started to move, every single thrust better than the previous one. He looked down at Lisbon, a smile forming on his face again because of the sight of Lisbon losing it. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and that did it for Lisbon. She came, contracting around him, and that made him come.

He shot his load inside her, triggering another orgasm from Lisbon, and he smiled.

He pulled out of her, and laid down next to her. He wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you, Teresa," Jane whispered, and Lisbon sighed.

"Prove it," she said, and Jane chuckled.

"Didn't I just prove it?"

"Maybe."

"So? Enough prove?" he asked, and Lisbon looked at the wall, acting as if she was thinking.  
>She then suddenly looked at him again, her eyes full with passion.<p>

"I love you too," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

What if Lisbon just let this one time count as her first time? That she would just forget the ones with her dad, or the ones that came after those, like the ones with Mashburn? They weren't pleasant either.

But she couldn't forget them. Nor could she forget her dad. She just had to live with the memories, even if they hurt.

She had Jane now, he could make her forget, if she needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, that was sweet, right? I'd love to know if you want me to make another chapter of this story, or to stop it right here because it's terrible :D. You can place it in a review! **


End file.
